Good Mongoose Bad Mongoose
by FS1Pets
Summary: Sunil loves Pepper, but doesn't know if she loves him back. So, he uses a spell that just might work... I got this idea from Sexy pet777. Thanks! :)
1. Chapter 1 Sunil's Spell

" Hey Pepper...would you like to..go..."

" Sorry Sunny, I'm kinda busy right now.."

Pepper hasn't been talking to Sunil much lately. She seemed too focused and busy with her comedy. The very next day, Sunil tried to impress her with his magic. First he put on his cape and top hat, then grabbed his wand and skipped to his favorite skunk.

" Uh...hi Pepper..."

She turned around.

" Oh hey. "

Sunil waved his wand and flowers magically appeared from nowhere, making a puff of sparkles. The magician smiled that confident smile, but Pepper wasn't looking.

" Tah DAH! "

" Not now Sunil..."

That sentence made the mongoose droop. The flowers bursting into flames, and disintegrating into nothing but black ashes. His eyes growing huge starting to water. He just made a cute angry face and crawled away disappointedly. This started to really tick him off. He really loved Pepper, but he didn't know if she loves him back, but she sure wasn't acting like it! They used to be such good friends, it was like it was really true love. But now he wasn't so sure.

Sadly Sunil stormed off to hide behind a chair. Why was Pepper avoiding him like this? It really hurt his feelings, since he was a sensitive little guy. He took off the top hat and threw it at the wall. Putting his head down, whimpering. Soon he had an idea. He thought to himself..wait a minute...

Sunil remembered that a long time ago, his parents gave him a really special magic spell book. It was made in India by a sorcerer that they knew, and he was only a young pup.

Sunil kept this book somewhere extra secret...but where did he put it? Oh yeah! He kept it hidden behind a secret hole in the wall back at his apartment. After the little mongoose got picked up by his owners, he jumped into his pet bed and reached in a little crack in the wall, feeling around to find the book. When he found it he pulled it out, put on his over sized top hat and began to read. Flipping page after page, looking for the perfect spell. After about a hundred pages of so, he found it.

The page said, Love Spell. Excitedly Sunil's eyes grew big with curiosity and looked down the page. As he read the sentences, he started to chuckle sinisterly. Louder, and eviler, he laughed, rubbing his paws together like an evil sorcerer with a plan to take over the world or something. After a moment, Sunil paused and blinked, blushing covering his mouth. The pink quickly faded from his face and moved on. As his eyes studied every sentence, and he mumbled the words to himself for practice. Yes, this HAD to work, it just HAD to.

2 Hours Later,

Sunil had completely memorized the spell, and it's ready to be used.

" Sunny it is time to go to sleep now little man. " One of his owners said coming in the room. The mongoose gasped, shutting the book closed and quickly shoved the book in the crack in the wall, also taking off his over sized top hat and hiding it somewhere else. Sunil's owner pat his head and tickled him slightly, turning off the lights, the mongoose went to sleep and smiled smugly.

Coming into LPS with a strong, confident smirk on his face, Sunil walked inside with his chest sticking out all awesomely like he was the best dude ever. Everyone saw him and looked at him suspiciously. Why was he acting this way? Of course that mongoose magician wasn't like himself, since he's usually a total wuss, an adorable coward and a chicken.

Sunil brought his super personal book with him just to practice a little more. Hiding in the fire hydrant, he reviewed over the book again.

In a second, he knew he was ready. Leaving the book front down, open. Sunil knows what he has to do to get his deserved love and appreciation.

Approaching Pepper, he had a huge smug smile on his face.

The mongoose cleared his throat.

" Hello Pepper..."

" Hey...look I'm kinda busy..."

When nobody was looking or paying any close attention, Sunil waved his fingers whispering the spell, his eyes flashed a dark red for only the shortest moment. As he said the words, little red hearts appeared, and small bits of magical sparkles came out.

It hit Pepper, giving her a sudden trance. She stood still for a moment, not really moving. Her rose colored eyes started to spiral, her jaw hanging open. It was like she has just been cursed. Sunil rubbed his paws together, smiling smugly. It must have worked.

" I...I...feel...different..." Pepper managed to speak. She suddenly felt this odd feeling...something really different. She felt...weird and good, satisfied at the same time. The tranced skunk's irises became hearts, and she was smiling love sickly. Pepper giggled all weirdly and sighed in relief.

Yes, the spell definitely worked. Sunil was as happy as can be. He hugged her tightly, but she still didn't move. The mongoose magician smiled proudly at his work. His golden eyes flashing red for a moment again.


	2. Chapter 2 Not Himself

Ever since Sunil got home, he had been acting really strange. He wasn't eating, nor walking properly. He was acting twitchy and feisty. Something has definitely happened to him, and it wasn't good. He wasn't acting the scared way he was. He was feeling quite sinisterly smug and uglily confident. It was completely NOTHING like himself, but his owners didn't seem to notice to much.

When he went to bed, he had some trouble sleeping. Maybe cause of how proud he was and how much he loved Pepper or something.

* * *

The very next morning, he rose from his bed with his fur stickin up in the air, eyes twitching, unusual smile. He scampered away with a tiny little evil laugh.

When he arrived at LPS, everyone greeted him with a warm welcome and, Hello! Sunil just rolled his eyes and trotted across the room.

" Hey Sunny Bro how've ya been dude? " Said Vinnie obviously.

" Yeah Yeah just FINE! " Sunil replied, sounding suddenly angry, his right eye twitched, grinning creepily showing his teeth and his whole body shaking.

" Woah dude are you alright? "

" I just said IM FINE LIZARD! " He pushed him out of the way and marched off. Vinnie's jaw dropped, shocked.

" I thought we were over that whole, ' BREAKING YOUR MAGIC WAND ' thing! " He said, scratching his head in confusion.

Sunil saw Pepper over by the window, staring outside with her muzzle against it and her paws on her cheeks and sighing dreamily. YEP that was because of his love spell!

" Greetings Pep! " He said walking over to the skunk. She turned around and stared at his mongoose face. " Hi..." She waved, giggling oddly.

Penny came over to the two with a little of a concerned face. The first thing she said was,

" Hey Sunil, I saw Vinnie and he looked pretty upset...did something, happen between you two? "

He immediately shot the evil glare at her in the meanest way and she whimpered ever so slightly.

" CAN'T YOU SEE IM BUSY?! " Sunil screamed right back at her. She gasped her jaw dropped, and frozen she sat there for about ten seconds before speaking.

" Oh...uh um yes I I I'm very sorry Sunil I just..." Penny said unable to speak clearly, strained, her irises starting to grow huge with innocence.

" GO AWAY IM WITH PEPPER! " The poor panda sniffled a few times, and whimpered.

" Ok...FINE! I'LL LEAVE! " Then she stormed off sobbing. The other four pets saw Penny running, crying and she climbed up the fake tree and stayed up in it. What just happened that made her so upset? It's so sad to see her cry like this. Nobody wants to see their friends upset.

Russell glanced all around the room spying for some sort of possible reason why Penny was so sad. Slightly squinting his eyes and scratching his head. He looked at the window and for some reason immediately suspected him, Sunil. He politely approached him and cleared his throat.

" Uh, Sunil I don't mean to interrupt anything important - " Russell got cut off by him.

" Well ya did, so LEAVE PUNK! " The hedgehog gasped, very surprised to hear him say such an awful thing to him. He would NEVER say a thing like that to anybody, even if he meant it. He's like a another Penny Ling except a male, blue, mongoose. What was up? Did Sunil and Vinnie have another major fight or something?

When he looked back at the tree that Penny was crying on he saw that the other three pets were over there. ( Not including Sunil and Pepper ) Vinnie climbed on the branch with Penny to comfort her. Zoe and Minka worriedly watched from below.

" Penny what happened?! " They asked.

" SUNIL YELLED AT ME! ! " She cried, screaming.

" Thats it! " Exclaimed Russell. He marched right over to that mongoose. He had some serious business to deal with.

" Sunil! You have some explaining to do! "

" SHUT UP AND SCURRY OFF! " Sunil yelled and threw a chew toy at the hedgehog's face.

" What is wrong with you?! "

" WHAT'S WRONG WITH ME?! WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU?! TRYING TO INTERRUPT ME AND PEPPER'S MOMENT?! "

" Dude chill out! "

" DON'T YOU TELL ME WHAT TO DO YOU RODENT! " Sunil's irises flashed, becoming fully red as fire. He growled ferociously and his fur coat changed a very very slightly darker shade of blue. The others heard all of the commotion that was going on.

To Russell's eyes, he saw Sunil surrounded by darkness, with flashing blue and purple lightning. Then the mongoose was flickering from himself to a terrifying ghost every few seconds, which made Russell scream and dash away.

After Russell left the area, Sunil stopped growling and went back to hangin with Pepper.

" SUNIL'S HAUNTED! " The hedgehog cried, hiding in the corner.


End file.
